


第七颗子弹

by AmeliaYin



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaYin/pseuds/AmeliaYin
Summary: 最喜欢的梗：1老爷变小 2竹马竹马～一个一个来～正文就不是分段式的了





	第七颗子弹

序：第一颗子/弹

 

1

 

克拉克永远忘不了那个瞬间。

他知道那颗氪石子/弹会击中自己，可是他不能躲开，在超音速下他身后的凡人之躯不要说氪石了，就连一颗小水滴也能让他们疼一阵。在这一瞬他想到了不少，是的布鲁斯总是说这是记者的职业病，胡思乱想犹犹豫豫，就像当初自己看不清对露易丝的感情，就像他在这时想到了布鲁斯是如何教自己最大可能的躲避子/弹带来的伤害。

看来这次又要让他失望了......

所以当那颗飞向他心脏的子/弹飞进另一个人的胸膛的时候，他撕心裂肺的吼出了那人的名字！

“布鲁斯——！”

那一瞬间，正义联盟的队员们似乎感觉到一颗yuan子弹在他们周围四分五裂，他们几乎丧失了所有的感官，直到那突然爆发的能量波将他们拥到天边。

神奇女侠最先抵御住冲击赶了回来，那束让人忍不住闭目的红色射线淡去后，戴安娜看到了脸色苍白的超人，以及被他抱在怀里一动不动的蝙蝠侠。

“超人，布鲁斯怎么了？”戴安娜问。

“我感受不到他。”超人沙哑着嗓音小声说，接着他像是突然惊醒，摇着头说有些急切的对戴安娜说，“我感受不到他了戴安娜！他的心跳，他的血液流淌的声音，我甚至找不到那颗他身体里的子/弹！”

“克拉克你冷静一下！克......”然而，几近疯狂的超人已经在下一秒匆匆飞走了。

 

2

 

“幸好我之前就把人群运走，要是超人突然暴走的能量伤及到无辜，我想他一定会被布鲁斯骂......死的。”闪电侠说到最后哽了一下，他叹了口气说，“希望蓝大哥儿的孤独堡垒能管用，没他们在，联盟已经很久没有人补充冰激凌了......”

哈尔默默的从背后掏出一根甜筒放到巴里面前，闪电侠的目光亮了一瞬又接着暗了下去，“他们为什么还不回来......”

他们都知道这意味着什么。

沉默了一段时间后，维克多说，“虽然超人不让我们去探望，联盟现在也很忙，不过我们还是轮流去接替一下他吧，我看他当时的情况也不太好。”

“就像是......心死了一样......”巴里不知道想到了什么，有些出神地说。

戴安娜点点头，“我先去，回来告诉你们消息。”

 

3

 

戴安娜可能知道超人为什么不让其他人来孤独堡垒了，不是因为布鲁斯——他正一动不动的躺在观察床上，就像当初克拉克将他带走时一样。而是克拉克，他像是被水草紧紧缠住，于是只能放弃挣扎被拖入冰凉的水底——戴安娜不用走近就能感受到他身上绝望的气息。

她走近坐在地上靠着病床的那人，弯腰将一只手搭在他的肩膀，“克拉克，你去休息一下，让我替你照看布鲁斯。”

后者似乎被女人温柔的声音唤醒，但是他的双眼仍然没有焦点，只能无力的摇摇头，没有力气说出一个字。

“克拉克，”神奇女侠用她最温暖的声音说，“我知道你很难过，我们也是，但是只有抓住小丑那些人我们才能找到唤醒布鲁斯的办法......”她加重了放在对方肩上的手，“蝙蝠侠一定也不想看到你现在的样子，联盟需要你。”

超人沉默了许久，最终叹了口气，嘴角攒不起一个微笑，“戴安娜，”他的声音是那样无助，“我控制不住自己的力量了。”

 

4

 

在戴安娜的陪同下，克拉克终于鼓起勇气像正常人一样去了趟超市。一个月没回家，冰箱几乎认不出自己的样子，打开的一瞬间让拥有超级嗅觉的超人只想当场昏倒。

他有些拘谨的问亚马逊女王想要喝点儿什么。

神奇女侠几乎欣慰的我笑了一下，这是最近一个月来克拉克最放松的一天，仿佛穿上正常的服装他的内心也能变得正常。

“我随意，冰水都行。”

当那人一遍翻找着一边小声念叨“似乎没有冰块了”时，戴安娜的视线却被一块黑色的布料占据，她小心翼翼的把它从积灰的沙发底下扯出，两根手指夹着来回抖了抖，发现这西装并不符合克拉克身材。

端着冰水的克拉克从厨房转过身来看到这一幕时手抖了一下，冰块敲击着玻璃杯壁发出“咔哒”的声响。

戴安娜翘起一只眉毛。

克拉克把杯子放到茶几上耸耸肩，“这是布鲁斯的。”

对方显然还等着解释。

于是克拉克只能硬着头皮说，“你知道，他有时候有点儿小孩子脾气，于是被管......家里人赶出来的时候，就只能在我这里借宿了。”

戴安娜干巴巴的说，“是呀我当然知道，能把鬼吓跑的蝙蝠侠十分的小孩子脾气。”

“哦别这样戴安娜，”克拉克摊着手说，“蝙蝠侠哪有这么恐怖，他只是......有些严厉。”

“好像是某人自诩恐怖的化身来着？”戴安娜眼神有些有趣的打量着他，“我很欣慰你会这么想，毕竟你是最受到他'关注'的人。”

“我的荣幸！”那人没人成功藏住自己的小虎牙。

对方给了他一个白眼，然后眼神考究的说，“我想到你们关系不错，但是没想到你们是这种......”

“不不不，”对方反应过来时，从脸一直红到脖颈，“我们只是朋友，我也只是有时候会帮住他夜巡而已。”

戴安娜摇摇头，“蝙蝠侠从不主动寻求帮助，不信你可以问一下绿灯，他是受害者之一。”

克拉克张了张嘴，又闭上，挠挠头有些尴尬的说，“好吧也不是那么顺利，我一开始也被驱逐了三个月来着，不过我想后来蝙蝠侠就懒得管我了......”

戴安娜的嘴巴变成了“O”型，她想：一三个月啊，这难道是一个谁比谁更固执大比拼吗？

不过还没等她挖苦出来，他的电话就想了，是在孤独堡垒值班的闪电侠，“怎么了？”尽管他知道，对面的人有超级听力，她还是把电话开到免提放在了桌子上，而对方回以感激的笑容。

“克拉克，戴安娜，蝙蝠侠醒了......”对方的声音似乎没有预想中的兴奋，果然他继续说，“但是他不记得我们。”

戴安娜听到了桌子对面明显的抽气声，她来不及照顾对方的情绪，焦急的问，“蝙蝠侠失忆了？！”

“额......也可以这么说吧......”

“巴里，究竟发生了什么？”这次是超人，他的声音十分镇静，蝙蝠侠醒了，最坏的已经过去了不是吗？

这次轮到对方吸气了，“克拉克，布鲁斯变小了......”


End file.
